Phobos (Consti)
Coding belongs to Constellation Nation, don't steal. ᎪᏢᏢᎬᎪᏒᎪᏁᏟᎬ Phobos' scales are a dark, dark reddish brown, almost black in hue, due to a major hyper pigmentation of his scales. His stomach plates, a murky orange, like one left citrus slices in the sun to rot. His wing membrane are the exact same color. Phobos' limbs are lean and wiry, yet he can wrestle a Mudwing to the ground easily. The only bright attribute of the scammer's figure are his eyes, which are the hue of fresh grapefruit slices during a summer afternoon. Some dragons argue that his lean frame is because he used to be female, while others say its due to his strange diet. Phobos' body is littered with scars from his time being in a gang, however since that time he had found fun in coating the long marks along his neck, chest, and shoulders in solid gold, giving him the slightest of a regal appearance. Though it helps some, no amount of jewelry or golden scars can fully shake off his ratlike appearance, which is the first sign that he is not to be trusted. ᏢᎬᏒsᎾᏁᎪᏞᎥᏆᎽ Phobos, in short summary, is a complete rat of a dragon. He sweet-talks dragons over to his travelling shop to look at his 'alternate medicines', which he says can cure almost anything. He gives enough believable-sounding false information to trick customers into buying the cures for outrageous prices. He often can sweet-talk himself out of danger or trouble, but when the heat gets too intense, he's the first to flee the scene. He has few friends, due to him leaving them behind in heists or chases to save his own tail. However, this has successfully made him many enemies that want him dead, or worse. Phobos can name at least twenty dragons who want his head on display in their living room off the top of his head. Yet, he has a almost carefree attitude, and even can be caught slacking on work until the very last minute. He also tends to blame others for the most simplest things. Phobos is a complete disgrace of a creature, and never should be trusted. hᎥsᏆᎾᏒᎽ Phobos was born to his mother, who was barely scraping by with funds. Throughout his childhood, Phobos was a snobby dragonet, often stealing what coins his mother did have to fulfill his own wants. His mother disciplined him constantly, but it did nothing to solve her son's greed. Instead, Phobos turned to pickpocketing other Skywings, stealing small coin bags, tail jewelry, and once even running off with a high-ranking general's bracelets. This thievery didn't last long, however. That same general caught him months later, tossing him into jail, much to the dismay of his mother. Though Phobos was better fed in prison then anytime with his family, he wanted out. He used the gang of Mudwing siblings next to him to his advantage; befriending the group and striking a deal that if he joined them, they'd bust him out. During their great jailbreak, Phobos ran into his mother, who begged him to go back and face justice. Instead, she was slapped in the face and pushed aside. Until he was ten, he traveled with the group, manipulating the Mudwings so they'd protect him no matter what. This all ended during a scuffle where Phobos shoved the youngest Mudwing, Soy, in front of him to avoid a spear, it impaling her instead. Horrified by Phobos' actions, the Mudwings decided to turn him in to the Skywings. Phobos, however, had disappeared during the night. For weeks, Phobos was in worse condition than he was in his childhood. One day, in a town he had stumbled on, a young Sandwing appeared before him, begging him to heal her ailing brother, mistaking him for a wandering healer. A idea formed in Phobos' mind. A disgusting idea, but a idea none of the less. Phobos offered a price, a very high one, for a 'cure', in which the Sandwing instantly agreed to. They arranged that Phobos would come to their house late at night with the cure, and she'd pay him. Phobos grabbed several random plants and created a broth, which he bottled up and went to the Sandwings' home, where the worried sister was waiting for him. He gave her the vial, and she gave him 200 gold coins. Once the transaction was completed, Phobos left, not caring that he had just sentenced a four year old dragonet to death. All he cared about was what he was going to spend the hefty bag of coins in his claws on. For two years, he continued this scamming way to make a profit, becoming rich off of it, so rich he showed his wealth by coating his old scars in solid gold. He was so rich that during spectating a arena battle in the Skywing kingdom, having snuck in by manipulating his current boyfriend, he threw several jewels at the dark blue Seawing who had slaughtered a much larger green one. When she refused to battle a Nightwing, he was the last to quit booing, finding this to be disgusting. Upon tons of Nightwings suddenly attacking the arena, he fled, his boyfriend unable to follow him. To this day, he still travels, lying to those desperate enough to believe him about his 'cure-all' medicines, making much more money than he would ever need. ᏒᎬᏞᎪᏆᎥᎾᏁshᎥᏢs Ask before adding a relationship, please! ᎶᎪᏞᏞᎬᏒᎽ Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Constellation Nation) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+